An Angel's Hope of Eternity
by DarknessMaster13
Summary: Kratos comes back to the new built world, on his search for Lloyd, but has to face his darkest secrets.
1. The Ruined Tower of Salvation

**An Angel's Hopes of Eternity**

**Chapter 1: The Ruined ** **Tower**** of ** **Salvation**

Kratos did not notice that he was alone in the world. He was concerned that his last and final visits with Lloyd before the ruined Tower of Salvation was sealed and that he would never see his son again. Apparently, the angels regretted to has sided with Mithos, or their former commander, Mithos Yggdrasill. Mithos was the hero of the Ancient Kharlan War, but when his sister died, he planned to resurrect her by using a host body using a Cruxis Crystal. Mithos became the enemy of two seperated worlds, one called, Sylverant, and the other called, Tethe'alla. Lloyd and his companions ventured to Derris-Kharlan and went to the city known as Wegila, the Holy City to confront their deepest fears, and Vinheim, Mithos's Castle. After Lloyd and his friends defeated Mithos, the two worlds seperated were united to become one. Kratos decided not to abandonee the angels, so he left to Derris-Kharlan. Kratos felt that without Lloyd, he would not be sure of what to do with himself. Kratos had used the last bit of mana from the planet and orbed himself back to where their journey began. To where he last saw Lloyd, in Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation. Kratos looked around.

"Huh, that ride was uncomfortable. I guess I've ended up at the ruined Tower of Salvation.", said Kratos.

He saw no one coming. He decided to use his first identity when he met Lloyd. To become a mercenary.

"Why is the Tower of Salvation still here? The Great Seed germinated and the Tower should be gone now. Since Sylverant and Tethe'alla have now united, why is a Tower, told to separate the two worlds, still here?" said Kratos confused. "If the Tower's still operational, then the worlds are still seperated somehow."

Kratos walked towards the delicate tower, seeing that it had not changed since he left. While walking, he saw that no excess rocks from the tower were seen. In his head, Kratos said," Why aren't the ruins here?" Kratos kept on moving and saw that the host cells were not there either. He continued walking and went towards the transporter. He stepped and it had not glowed.

"I guess there is no way on how to get back to Derris-Kharlan. Fortunately, there was no time limit for me to get back. My new priority is to find Lloyd." said Kratos.

As determined as Kratos was, he didn't know where to start his search for Lloyd. All he knew is that Lloyd was going to collect all the exspheres remaining in both of the lands, although, the lands had become both bigger, and larger. Kratos knew that Lloyd was founded in Dirk's house and the outskirts of Iselia. So, from his calculations, the Tower of Salvation was located in the center of the planet. So, since the Tower was part of Tethe'alla, he was at the center of the part that was once Tethe'alla. He knew he was near the shambles of Ozette, and near Alttessa's House. Kratos had a wing pack and summoned a rheard.

"I'll go to Mizuho and see if Sheena knows were Lloyd is. Besides, Mizuho is to the south of Garaoocha Forest.", said Kratos.

Kratos got on his rheard. He had a sufficient amount of energy and needed to form a pact with Volt to keep it running. Without his mana, the rheard would run out. Suddenly, the energy meter ran out, and disappeared.

"I guess Volt's mana is everywhere on the planet, and can sustain the rheard. I'll go to Mizuho."

Kratos turned on the rheard and kept thinking of someone. Someone who is so special in his life, that if he died, he would not have something anymore that once belonged to his wife, Anna. He hoped that the locket he gave him in Flanior would actually make him remind of Kratos. Lloyd especially did not forget him. The trouble was Kratos did not know what was going on.


	2. A Chance of Reunion

**An Angel's Hopes of Eternity**

**Chapter 2: A Chance of ** **Reunion**

"I hope Sheena doesn't forget who I was. It was 5 years ago when we all seperated and we germinated The Great Seed into the ground. I'll have to write all this down so I can make sure that I can locate all my friends." said Kratos, so eager to bring the entire group back together.

Kratos got on his rheard and flew to Mizuho, The Mystical Village. Mizuho (as everyone knew), was a village that did not permit outsiders to enter the village. It was a home to all ninjas who practice the arts or guardianship and summoning arts. Sheena practiced the Igaguri style, which was a descendent of the guardian arts. She was also a summoned who summoned all the spirits from Sylverant and Tethe'alla, Origin, and Maxwell. She was known as the Master Summoned. A summoned who was so strong, that she was even able to summon the gods, and use their powers to destroy their greatest foes, such as Forcysteoius, the leader of the Iselia human ranch, and Mithos.

"Sheena..., oh Sheena, please be there." said Kratos softly.

Kratos landed at the edge of the mountain range near Mizuho. He walked towards the gate of Mizuho, when suddenly, smoke came out of no-where and Kuchinnawa appeared before him.

Kuchinnawa said, "You, who dares to enter the sacred village of Mizuho, who art thou', and what business do thy' have?"

Kratos looked at Kuchinnawa so suddenly strange. Kratos knew that Kuchinnawa joined the Pope to assassinate Sheena so he could take revenge for what happened to his parents. For what happened, when Sheena failed to form the pact the first time at the Temple of Lightning.

Kuchinnawa stared at Kratos and said quickly, "Speak, or be executed."

Kratos said, "I am a friend of Sheena Fujishaabii. I come to speak with her in regards of Lloyd... my son."

Kuchinnawa asked, "Are you Kratos Aurion, Lloyd's father, and a former commander of Cruxis's Four Sephrum?"

Kratos said, "Yes, but I am no longer involved with the work of Cruxis. I have come back to find Lloyd."

Kuchinnawa said, "Well, Raine, Genis, Presea, Regal, Collete, Zelos, and Sheena are here as well. Something terrible has happened. It has regards... with Lloyd".

Kratos asked, "What? What has happened to my SON?"

Kuchinnawa said (while bowing his head), "Lloyd has been attacked by The Papal Nights and is in the Recovery Hut. You may see him."

Kratos said, "Thank you, Kuchinnawa."

Kratos rushed to the Recovery Hut and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knew it was the Recovery Hut because it said in bold, "**RECOVERY HUT**". Kratos would have rushed in with his special move called, "Judgment Rush", but decided to knock as a gentlemen. He wouldn't rush to conclusion of what happened to Lloyd. Not even imagine it for a minute. To think, that Lloyd had died.

Kratos knocked and said, "Hello is anyone in there? It's Kratos!"

A woman said softly, "Oh Kratos...come in." It was Raine.

Kratos asked, "What happened to Lloyd?"

Raine said, "Come in first, and say hi to everyone."

Kratos walked in and saw everyone. From Collete, Chosen of the declining world, to Regal, president of the Lezareno Company, was the entire group reunited

Genis said, "Hi Kratos. I would never think to see your face again."

Kratos said and asked, "How are you Genis? What's wrong with Lloyd?"

Everyone bowed their head. Kratos could sense that something wrong was going on, and Kratos didn't like what was going on. He knew that with the worlds united, everything would be fine, and by process of elimination, it couldn't have been either the Great Seed, or the newly rebuilt world. Something happened to Lloyd, and intended to find out what it was, good... or bad.


	3. Defeating for Revenge

**An Angel's Hopes of Eternity **

**Chapter 3: Defeating for Revenge **

Kratos moved slowly towards Lloyd and said, "Lloyd, please tell me that you are alive. Please."

It was as quiet as a doornail. Everyone looked at how Kratos, Lloyd's father, was so concerned about Lloyd and the matter stays that Kratos did betray them, but did not deserve to receive the punishment that was delivered to him. Sheena and Collette both felt sorry for him because they both like Lloyd and don't want him to be gone forever. They knew, a new journey had started, right there and then.

Raine crouched, and then sat next to Kratos. She said, "Kratos are you alright? If you want to be angry...it's fine with us. You should be mad because of what the Papal Knights did to-"

Kratos interrupted like he never did before. He said, "The Papal Knights! Are those bastards responsible for this? I'm going to rip their heads apart and send them to the fiery tips of HELL! OH MY GO-"

Genis hit Kratos with the kendama. Genis was some-what scared because he knew what Kratos was capable of. Although Genis had some fear of Kratos, he knew what was best for Lloyd, and what Lloyd wanted. As Lloyd's best friend, he knew that Lloyd didn't want them to fight.

Kratos said, "Thank you Genis. No wonder Lloyd chose you to be the next keeper of the Judgment".

Genis became confused. He was more confused then ever. He didn't understand why Kratos called him _the keeper of judgment_.

Kratos said, "Genis don't worry. It will all come in good time. I want to take on revenge on the Papal Knights. Stay here, just in case if Lloyd wakes up... he will have someone to talk to."

Collette got up furiously, and fast. Not only that, but she was mad. "How can you say that? You might be Lloyd's father, but we are surely his friends. We've been there all the way and were going to fight for Lloyd's sake as well. Whether you like it or not Kratos, we're coming with you. You Got that!"

Kratos said, "I want you to stay here. Lloyd needs you."

Collette said, "And why do you have to fight for Lloyd. We've been with him so long; we can't sit around and do nothing about it. Kratos, if you're going... then we're going. No ifs and or buts!"

Kratos said," Fine. But there is going to be blood everywhere. If you don't like blood, then I suggest that you stay here with the others. Collette, please understand. I know that you care about Lloyd so you may do as you wish. I am Lloyd's father, so I have a responsibility to take revenge for what has happened. Now… let's stop talking and hunt The Papal Knights."

The group got on their rheards and headed for Meltokio. As they arrived, the guards of the city asked, "Who dares come before the royal city and the royal family of Meltokio?"

Kratos asked himself, "Do the customs of all cities in Tethe'alla now ask these pathetic questions?" Kratos asked one of the guards," Do you anything about the whereabouts of the Papal Knights?"

The guards said," The Papal Knights are hiding in the Garaoocha Forest, or also known as the Wretched Forest. We have guards surrounding the forest. Aren't you the Chosen's group?"

Kratos said, "Apparently, one or a couple of the knights escaped, and attacked Lloyd. He is now in Mizuho's care. I have come in words of the villages of Mizuho, Iselia, and Hima."

The group bowed and headed for the Garaoocha Forest. Kratos was having many emotional moments while crossing the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. Losing his wife Anna from the Angelus Project was one thing he could bear. Now, his son, Lloyd, was in a recovery/coma state. He asked Lloyd something. Something that was more valuable to him than him own life. Not to die, before he did. As they landed in the middle, Kratos mumbled, "Sacred Powers. Cast your purifying light upon these corrupted souls. Rest in peace sinners." Kratos waited and then screamed, "Judgment!"

When they landed, Kratos saw many of the knights dead. He walked over and thrusted all the knights about 12-15 times. He said," Can you feel his pain? The pain Lloyd has suffered? The pain I have suffered? CAN YOU?"

Colette walked by and said, "Kratos its okay."

Kratos turned over and said," Colette, stay out of this".


End file.
